Chimeran Fleet
.]] The Chimeran Fleet was a massive, aerial armada, consisted of many large airborne airships, supported by hundreds of smaller fighters, dropships, and medium-sized ships of an unknown class; it was led by Daedalus's flagship. The fleet was the primary attack force that invaded the United States in 1953. Overview The Fleet was constructed in massive construction yards across Europe, in places like Gerolstein, Germany.Intel 1 Chimeran airships were first constructed in 1951, between August and September, in which European intelligence were initially wary of what their use was. By 1952, the fleet were responsible for expanding the Chimera's onslaught in Africa and South America, and even took part in recon missions to scout out the United States coastlines, and launched Spire attacks on areas such as Orick, California and the American Southeast states. As of January 10th, 1953, the Fleet was reported to have eighty or more airships.Intel 7, Letter The Fleet ultimately invaded America on May 15th, 1953 with the intentions of activating the Chimeran towers within the U.S. During the invasion, the Fleet devastated the Liberty Defense Perimeter and regathered to the Chicxulub crater in Mexico with the seeming purpose to harness the energies from the activated tower network into the Fleet's flagship open a portal to the Chimera's star system. The Fleet was ultimately annihilated by the detonation of a fission bomb in Daedalus's flagship during Operation Black Eden. Organization The Fleet operated like a modern day naval fleet. There were multiple battleships, a command ship, and many smaller cruisers and destroyers. The Fleet is heavily armed and is equipped to carry a large invasion force, supported by heavy vehicles. The large battleships of the Fleet appear to also act as energy conduits in Daedalus's plan for the Chimeran towers. The numerous vessels of the Chimeran Fleet are: Fighters Hornets Hornets are single-occupant aircrafts. A Hornet acquired by Joseph Capelli can be seen in Louisiana. It appears to be a low-altitude supply craft and it was capable of carrying the fission bomb to the landing pad in the second-to-last level of Resistance 2. It has a simpler design than other Chimeran craft and it is unarmed. Shuttles Cylindrical Ships These vehicles are one of the unknown craft that surrounded the battleships. During the attempted invasion of the Liberty Defense Perimeter, one was struck and hit a battleship with enough force to push it into another battleship, implying that it contained a large amount of fuel. This could mean that it was either a "tanker", supplying fuel to other ships, or was equipped with enough fuel to go on long-range reconnaissance missions. Due to the skeletal appearance of the hull, either role is probable as it had no apparent bays, weapons, or capacity for any other purpose. Destroyers This is the craft that bears resemblance to a Bullseye. Its sleek, menacing appearance implies that it was an offensive craft, and, if viewed from the front, appeared to have several thin, pointed weapons. However, it also had an angular separation from the main body and tail, which could have been a hangar. It had four big spikes on the underside, although if they are aesthetic or were needed for propulsion is not known. Battleships These ships were huge constructs, dwarfing everything around them, and are as big as Chimeran Towers. They had big, empty, spherical holes with a glow emanating from inside, probably the reactor. When immobile, the ships were seen to have rings turning inside the empty hull that were blocked from view by the light from the reactor, possibly the anti-gravity system. The interior of the ships were a combination of large, open air spaces, claustrophobic corridors, and cathedral-esque rooms. The underside of the ships had a green, metallic look about them. They also had numerous spikes on the front around the reactor hole, used for directing the mysterious energy that encircled the planet to the flagship. Their only known weapons were large spheres on either side of the prow, which were seen to fire enormous blasts of energy down into San Francisco. They were used to shuttle millions of Chimera across the oceans to invade America, and to act as conduits for the energy web produced by the Chimeran Tower network that encircled the world. They had built-in conversion centers and can hold hundreds of smaller crafts in their many hangars. Basically, they were mobile Chimeran Towers. The exact numbers are unknown, but there are numbered at least over twenty. The shape of those ships resemble the Mardook Empire flagship of animated movie Super Dimension Fortress Macross 2. Flagship This ship was basically the Hub Tower equivalent of the Chimeran Fleet. It was larger and had a taller "mast" than the other battleships. It also possess a spike on the underside that could have been used to communicate with the Chimeran Tower at the center of the Chicxulub Crater. It acted as a Tower beacon in this location, collecting the directed energy from the other ships and firing it into the sky. It was also Daedalus's base of operations. The ship was completely destroyed by the combined nuclear explosion of its reactor and the atomic bomb shuttled aboard by one of tthe SRPA's Sentinels, Lt. Nathan Hale. Unknown aircraft There are still many unkown types of aircraft that appear in the Chimeran Fleet. There are also aircrafts that only appear in a trailer for Resistance 2. It seems that these aircrafts were cut from the final game. Appearances ''Resistance 2'' The Fleet is seen in various locations in the entire game. ''Resistance: Retribution The Fleet briefly appears in a construction zone in Gerolstein, Germany and the ending cutscenes. ''Resistance 3 One wrecked ship can be seen from the train where the Wardens are first encountered. ''Resistance: Burning Skies Several Chimeran airships appeared in the level "George Washington Bridge". A few Chimeran warships can be seen in the backdrop with Chimeran fighters engaging F-86 Sabres. Gallery 20190225_004951.jpg|Chimeran battleships flying over their shipyards in Europe. 20190225_004911.jpg|Chimeran battleships being built. Battleship R2 concept art.jpg|Concept art of a Chimeran Battleship. Resistance 2 Chimeran Fleet.jpg|The Chimeran Fleet as it appeared in a trailer for ''Resistance 2. 20190308 024309.jpg|An unknown type of aircraft that only appeard in the trailer. It appears that it was cut from the final game. 20190311_124122.jpg|The Chimeran Fleet flying over San Francisco. E3-2008-resistance-2-screens-20080715043012972 640w.jpg|The Chimeran Fleet flying over Twin Falls, Idaho. Resistance-2 Hale and Battleship.jpg|Nathan Hale inside a Chimeran battleship. 20171202 193617.jpg|A map of the U.S. as seen on a Chimeran terminal, in a Battleship. Steelhead in Battleship.jpg|A Steelhead inside a battleship. 20190305_225215.jpg Destruction of the Chimeran Fleet.png|The destruction of the Chimeran Fleet. Dogfight2.png|A F-86 Sabre flying away from a Chimeran battleship in Resistance #1. Resistance conceptart AeN8p.jpg|Concept art for Resistance: Buring Skies showing the Chimeran Fleet attacking New York City. Sources Category:Chimeran Vehicles Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 2